Kira
Kira is an unknown mage with unsurpassed power. He utilizes chaos magic, a mysterious element that is still unknown. However, he is known for destroying anything in his path, leaving only his mark behind. Instead of using a staff, Kira uses a scythe to channel his power. Mana: 200 (Very high) Elemental Strength: Chaos (Unknown element) Spell Speed: 78 (Very fast) Mana Recharge: 10 per minute (Very fast) Signature Attack: ??? Attacks Everything about him is unknown. However, some known attacks include: Scythe Slash: Kira swings his scythe. Mana Consumed: 0 per use Scythe Blast: Kira channels power into his scythe and sends it toward a target. Mana Consumed: 10 per use Shadow Bomb: Kira channels shadows into a ball and lobs it at a target. Mana Consumed: 20 per use Shadow Armor: Kira molds the shadows around him into armor, absorbing magic and channeling it to Kira. Lasts up to a minute. Mana Consumed: 5 per second Necromancy: Kira summons a skeleton warrior to fight for him. Mana Consumed: 35 per use Bone Spikes: Kira snaps his fingers and bones spike up from the ground, stabbing anyone in the way. Mana Consumed: 15 per use. Shadow Travel: Kira creates a cloud of shadow and teleports to a chosen location. Can carry up to three people. Mana consumed: 15 per use Spirit Flames: Kira fires a burning blast of spiritual fire. Mana Consumed: 8 per use Bone Wall: Kira stomps the ground and bones pop up, protecting Kira. Mana Consumed: 10 per use Shadow Knife: Kira creates a knife out of shadow. Can be thrown or used as a close range weapon. Mana Consumed: 15 per use Kira's Scythe Kira's scythe comes from a strange place and emits powerful magic. Kira is able to handle this weapon proficiently and is the main channeling source of Kira's magic. However, the scythe has changed form before. It is unknown how Kira or the scythe does this. Destruction of Akalu Kira stared down at the crowd. "What are your orders?" Skar asked, turning to him. He looked at the crowd, then turned to Skar. "This place is to be destroyed. They don't deserve to be here. Kill them all." Skar nodded, then jumped down. Kira watched as Skar slashed wildly, killing most in the crowd. Kira noticed a group of three pushing their way out of the crowd. Kira Shadow Traveled in front of them. One man pulled out a short sword, the other two magic staffs. Kira grinned. "Three mages. You really think you have a chance against me?" The woman pulled out a bottle of green liquid. "Who are you anyway? Why are you attacking Akalu?" Kira shook his head. "You don't understand, do you? This place deserves to die." The woman threw the bottle at Kira, who rolled to cover. The bottle exploded, erupting in a cloud of green smoke. "A smoke bomb. Useless." Kira pointed his scythe at the group and fired three rapid Scythe Blasts, scattering them. The man with the sword charged Kira, who sighed. He slammed his hand into the man, firing a Shadow Bomb. The man screamed and dissolved. The woman pulled out more potions and lobbed them. Kira threw up a Bone Wall, shielding Kira from the contents. He snapped his fingers, sending a trail of bone spikes straight at the woman. The other man pushed her aside, taking the spikes himself. Kira dropped his scythe and yelled in agony. Something stirred inside him. What was it? The woman used the chance to throw a potion at him. Kira looked up and fired a blast of Spirit Flames, killing her. He grabbed the potion out of the air and threw it back hard. The bottle exploded, burning the bodies. He then nodded to Skar, who tossed a torch to Kira. He lit the torch with a Spirit Flame and lit the nearby buildings. Then he tossed it onto a bale of hay. He turned to Skar. "Let's go." Skar nodded. Kira prepared for a Shadow Travel and left the village destroyed, the fires still burning. Kira VS Lucis Kira turned to Skar. "Did he really say that?" Skar nodded. "He called you a coward and weak." Kira smirked. "So this so-called "Light Hunter" can defeat me? Where did he say to meet?" "He said in three days at Akalu." Kira nodded. "I will accept. Tell him that he will fall from my hand." Three days later, Kira watched as Lucis wandered through the ruins. He created a Shadow Knife and threw it at Lucis. Lucis dodged the knife and looked straight at Kira. Quickly, he Shadow Traveled behind Lucis and placed another knife on his neck. As Lucis turned around to fire a blast of light, Kira Shadow Traveled away. He created another knife and threw it before Shadow Traveling again behind Lucis. This time, Lucis was ready. He fired another blast of light straight at Kira, who was knocked backwards. As Kira struggled to get back up, Lucis placed strange shackles on him. Lucis walked up to Kira. "You have caused enough suffering. Now you die." Kira smiled. "You think?" He smacked the ground and Bone Spikes shot out of the ground, impaling Lucis in the leg. As Lucis screamed, Kira Shadow Traveled out of the Shackles. He shook his head as Lucis tried to shoot another blast of light. Kira stomped on his wrist, causing Lucis to scream in agony. "You don't understand anything. This world doesn't deserve this much filth. I'm doing this for everyone." As Lucis stared in shock, Kira Shadow Traveled away. Category:Mages Category:Chaos